


meeting that mean to be

by LacieFuyu



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: All because of cat, Barista!Steve, F/M, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, POV Third Person Limited, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2018, Writer!Diana, You won't believe my angsty ass actually do this lol, but I do, coffee shop AU, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: It was a bad day for Steve Trevor but that bad day is a blessing in disguise.





	meeting that mean to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongreenergrasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongreenergrasses/gifts).



> Happy Holiday! This is your gift for Wondertrev Secret Santa 2018! I hope you enjoy it ^^ It has been sometime since I write them so I hope it's up to your satisfaction
> 
> Betaed by cyndll.

It was such a bad day for Steve Trevor.

 

Steve wasn't sure what today had against him, but he was this close to snapping, or he already had. He just finished his shift in the cafe. Through his shift, he got soaked by coffee that was spilled by one of the customers and just his luck he didn't bring any spare button-down shirt to change into. So he had to borrow one of his colleagues’ button down shirts, which was a bit small for his frame. 

 

Not to end it there, as soon as he finished his shift and went back to his apartment, there was a sudden rain right before he arrived at his flat. It was a stretch before his house, that was why he immediately ran to avoid any chance to get soaked by the rain.

 

He thought that would be the end of it but life as always, like to proven him wrong.

 

When he opened the door of his flat, he did what he usually did, called out to his cat, Artemis. 

 

Artemis usually would respond as he approached him immediately, but today was different. There was no response at all. Instead, what greeted him was an uncomfortable silence.

 

He grew worried. 

 

He ran inside to search for Artemis but she was nowhere to be found. He was already frustrated when he noticed the window on his room was opened. He could put pieces together that Artemis left using that window sill. 

 

Despite the rain was still pouring hard, he went outside with his plastic umbrella. He went around the neighborhood, calling out Artemis’ name and he showed Artemis picture and asked people in the neighborhood whether they saw his cat or not. 

 

None of them had seen his cat and he was getting hopeless that he wouldn’t find Artemis. He didn't want Artemis to get sick, she always sounded miserable when she was sick and he couldn't always look out for her because of his job. 

 

Steve decided to rest at the nearest park. He sat on an already wet bench, not much caring. He racked his brain, thinking where would Artemis have gone, but nothing come up. 

 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

_ Where would you go, you little brat. _

 

That was when he heard a familiar sound. He opened his eyes to see the familiar brown fur and greenish-yellow eyes stared back at him.

 

“Artemis!” 

 

She responded and jumped to his arms. Steve ditched his umbrella in favour if catching her. He caressed her gently and sigh in relief into her fur. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes on his adventurous cat.

 

“You know miss, I was worried.” He said. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

Artemis being the little shit she was just meowed back at him, innocently. He knew she couldn’t answer but since he was so worried he just needed to let it out. 

 

He was so focused on his cat that he didn’t realise Artemis was with someone. Her chuckles were the sounds that made him realise she was there. She was covering them from the rain with her umbrella since he had ditched his. He could feel his cheeks turned red.

 

_ How embarrassing!  _

 

Steve looked up to apologise for ignoring her but his breath caught in his throat as he stared at her.

 

Warm, deep brown eyes stared back at him, her long, wavy hair fell on both sides of her shoulders. There was an amused smile gracing her features.

 

_ Angel. _

 

That was the only word that could describe her perfectly. 

 

He could feel his cheeks turn red once again. This time around it wasn’t because of embarrassment, but rather, awe over the woman standing in front of him. Then he started to become self-conscious, especially, with how dirty his jeans were and part of his shirt already soaked by the rain.

 

“I am sorry.” He told her, shyly. “I was really worried about her and then she was just suddenly there so I didn’t notice you. That was rude of me.”

 

“It’s fine.” She smiled at him. “She is definitely important to you. I can tell from the way you hold her.”

 

“She is.” Steve smiled back. “She has been by my side for years after all. What would I do without her?

 

“I see. May I know her name?” She tilted her head down while caressing Artemis who purrs with pleasure,

 

“Of course,” He grinned. “Her name is Artemis.”

 

She looked back at him and then Artemis, then she started to laugh that made him blinked at her in confusion. 

 

“I am sorry, I can’t help it.” She said as she tried to stifle her chuckles with her hand. “It just matched my name well, you see.” 

 

“Your name?”

 

“Yes,” She nodded. She put her hand on her chest and introduce herself. “My name is Diana Prince and Diana is the name of the Roman goddess of hunt and moon meanwhile Artemis is the Greek counterpart.”

 

“What a coincidence.” He laughed. “My name is Steve Trevor. Nice to meet you, Diana.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Steve.” Diana then looked at her watch and sighed. “I have to go now.”

 

“I see,” He smiled as he picked up his umbrella. “Goodbye, Diana.”

 

“Goodbye, Steve.” She replied with a smile. She booped Artemis’s nose and then waved back before she left. 

 

He stood there, almost confused about what just happened, but he was happy.  His day started bad and getting worse until what just happened. It might just be a coincidence that Diana found Artemis but he couldn’t help but be grateful for it. Somehow he had a feeling that wouldn’t be the last time he would meet Diana.

 

He wondered would it be too hopeful to think they would meet again. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go home, Artemis!”

 

Artemis just snuggled even deeper into his arms, he chuckles. 

 

Steve grinned at her. “Aren’t you such a spoiled goddess, Artemis?”

 

Artemis didn’t even respond to that and decided to sleep in his arms instead. He smiled fondly at his little brat.

 

Despite how cold he felt right there, Steve went home with a much lighter feeling than before, even happy.

  
  


“Diana?”

 

“Steve?”

 

He remembered thinking they would meet again, but he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

 

Diana was standing there, across the bar, her surprise mirrored his. They stared at each other for a beat before letting out chuckles. 

 

“I did have a feeling that we would meet again, Steve.” Diana smiled. “But who would have thought it would be this soon?”

 

“I don’t expect it would be this soon either.” Steve laughed. “So, what would be your order, Diana?”

 

“What would you suggest, Steve?”

 

“That’s up to what do you feel about milk in coffee.”

 

“I like it. I always add some amount of milk. As long as it’s not going to be too sweet and the coffee still tastes strong enough. ”

 

Hearing that, Steve smirked. “I know the perfect one for you, wait for a bit.”

 

“Surprise me.” Diana smirked back. 

 

“You will be surprised, Miss Prince.”

 

He turned his back and focused on the coffee he was going to make. He needed to make a microfoam first. He poured the milk to the metal pitcher first, then he positioned the pitcher beneath the steam wand of the espresso machine and turn it on. He skillfully submerges the wand deeper as the milk amount was increased and stopped it when the pitcher become hot. He made sure all the bubbles were gone from the steamed milk. 

 

He then changed his focus on the coffee beans. He ground the coffee beans first then put them in a portafilter and put it in the machine. He added the water and heated it.  After a bit, he turned off the machine and waited ad the shot of espresso falls in the measuring cup until it stopped. 

 

He took a cup and filled it with the espresso as close to surface without breaking it as possible. Then, he poured the steamed milk carefully and quickly, he was skilled enough to make latte art out of it and he had an idea that would fit.

When he finished, he turns his back to see Diana was writing something in her notebook. She looked so serious that he almost had no heart to bother but she notice him staring and raised her head. She grinned. 

 

“So, Steve.” Diana said. “What coffee you could offer me?”

 

Steve placed the cup in front of her and smiled. 

 

“This is flat white.” He started. “Flat White is a kiwi coffee, it means it originated from both New Zealand and Australia.  You said you are not a big fan of black cofee but also didn’t like it if it’s too sweet. Flat White is the perfect one for you in my opinion.”

 

“I am going to trust your word.” Diana teased him. She noticed the latte art on top of it and smiled.

 

“Crescent moon and arrow.” She grinned at him. “Reference to my name and your cat, isn’t it?”

 

“That’s right.” Steve laughed. “Perfect for our meeting again, right?”

 

“You’re right.” She replied. “Let’s try it then,”

 

Steve watched her sipping it and saw smile blossomed on her face.

 

“It’s tasty!” She complimented. “It has a strong flavour and yet not too much, there is a soft sensation and easy to drink. It’s perfect, Steve!”

 

“See? I knew you would be surprised.”

 

“You are really the best barista.” 

 

“Now you are jesting, I still need to learn more.” 

 

“I said what I said, Steve.” Diana smirked

 

Steve didn’t respond and just stared at her and she stared back. Silence fell over them until neither of them could hold back their laughs anymore. They tried to stifles it but somehow it turned into full-blown laughs. Some customers even laughed along with them despite not knowing what they were laughing about. 

 

Diana glanced at her watch and sighed. Then without any words, she finished her coffee and paid for it. 

 

“I have to go now,” Diana told him. “I will make sure to visit this cafe again and next time tell me more about coffee, Steve.”

 

“As you wish, Diana.” He smiled

 

“Bye, Steve.” 

 

“Bye, Diana.” 

 

As he watched her leave the cafe, he giggled. He really enjoyed her company and wanted to talk with her more. He wondered when she would be back here again after all she said she will definitely visit again. 

 

There were a couple customers that approached him, a couple he guessed. As they sat across the bar, he asked with a smile. 

 

“What coffee would you like for today?

 

As promised, Diana came to the cafe where he worked again and became a regular. She, without fail, on weekdays, would come after lunch time and then she would ask which coffee he recommended for today.

 

He in return would introduce new coffee when she asked for a recommendation. Sometimes he made a new brew that he thought would suit her liking. Sometimes she just orders the one she often drinks between all the coffee she had ordered, the Flat White. 

 

It was safe to say they became fast friends. They had similar values, but she was more idealistic and he was more realistic. It was a good balance, in a way, since it made both of them see new perspectives. They also never had a hard time starting a new conversation, since apparently their curiosity always opens up a new topic. They could debate various topics and still enjoyed it in the end because instead of being defensive they instead tried to see the why behind it.

 

He always enjoyed it so much. 

 

They exchanged email address and phone numbers to make it easy to communicate with each other. They sometimes hung out together on weekends to do things like watch a movie or even just spend time together reading. If there was anything he was sure of about them it was that they were both nerds. 

 

He then learned that Diana was a writer with a pen name, Wonder Woman. He was surprised since he had been a fan of her books. He couldn’t help but tell her how much he loved her books. How her stories helped him a lot in the past and how it inspires him to follow his dream of being a barista instead of being a normal clerk.

 

He could never forget the smile she gave him when he told her that. Diana said it was one of the biggest compliment she had heard and thanked him. 

 

Steve could feel his heart stop a bit when she smiled back at him. He recalled the word he used to describe her when they first meet. 

 

_ Angel. _

 

He didn’t know when she started to slip inside his heart, but he knew for sure that he had fallen for her.  He had fallen  _ fast  _ and  _ hard.  _ He didn’t realise when but he knew every time she smiled it would always make his heart flutter in happiness, he always enjoyed her company, he always loved to listen to her stories and knowledge. 

 

That realisation made him unable to sleep for days before he decided to gather all his courage to ask her out. It was better trying than not at all, he wasn’t born as a coward after all.  

 

They were just watching a new movie, they had been talking about it before and decide to watch it this weekend. He decided to confess about his feeling after they watched it. Through the movie, he could feel his heart keep beating rapidly against his ribs. It was so loud that he expect Diana to hear it.

 

They were walking on the pavement, about to decide where to eat that his brain short-circuited and blurted it out. 

 

“I love you, Diana.”

 

She stopped and turned back at him. She looks stunned at his confession and silence befell them despite the sounds of cars passing people walking past them. He couldn’t read her expression. He backtracked to explain himself.

 

“I don’t know when I fell for you but I am in love with you, Diana.” He smiled softly. “I enjoy every minute we spend together and you are always making my day better.

 

“Even so, if you don’t feel the same, it’s fine. This friendship really means a lot and I don’t want to pressure you into a relationship you don’t want. Just, please stay my friend if you reject me.”

 

To his surprise, Diana didn’t look upset instead, she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen. 

 

“Silly man,” Diana replied with a big smile on her face. “I also love you, Steve. I have for a while. I think if you didn’t I would be the one confessing my feelings for you.” 

 

“Does that mean,” He gestured hopelessly. “Are we in a relationship now?”

 

“If you wanted it, of course.”

 

“Of course I want it.” He grinned. “I have just confessed to you.”

 

Diana laughed and her laugh was the best sound he had to hear in the world. It always made him happy. She offered him her hand and grinned. 

 

“So, boyfriend. Let’s eat, I am starving.”

 

He took her hand and grinned back. 

 

_ “As you wish, girlfriend.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in twitter or tumblr
> 
> @Laciefuyu


End file.
